Subaru
Subaru (昴) is a Heavy Axeman that appears in .hack//SIGN as the leader of the Crimson Knights. Online Appearance Subaru has a light blue dress, and bears small angel wings. Personality Subaru is a strong leader type, who will not allow power to go to her head. Offline Basic Info Subaru's player is a paraplegic student named Mariko Misono. Her disability was caused by a car accident. She enjoys The World because she can do things there that she can't do in real life, like walk and run. History .hack//SIGN As the leader of the Crimson Knights Subaru took an interest in Tsukasa, who she believed was an illegal player. Wanting to talk with Tsukasa one on one she pulled in a few favors with a system administrator (revealed in AI Buster 2 to be Kamui) and got permission to use the Knights to capture Tsukasa. With the help of Crim the plan went off smoothly, and Tsukasa was delivered to her. Though her conversation with him was brief, as Sora and Mimiru soon arrived to rescue him; she was intrigued by the strange player, and swore to find out more about him. This goal would prove difficult as her second in command, Silver Knight, believed that somebody with her status should have nothing to do with a character like Tsukasa. Working behind the scenes he foiled every attempt Subaru made to meet with Tsukasa. When she became aware of this Subaru confronted him and realized how far the Knights had fallen since she'd founded it. Despite the protests of Silver Knight Subaru decided to disband the Guild for good. With her new found freedom Subaru succeeded in making contact with Tsukasa. The two began seeing more and more of each other and became really close. Eventually Subaru joined up with Bear and Mimiru, hoping that they could find a way to help Tsukasa log out of the game. Their search led them to Helba, and with her aid Tsukasa, Subaru, and Mimiru came into direct contact with both Morganna and Aura. With Subaru as his strength Tsukasa was able to find the courage to defy Morganna, and was able to successfully awaken Aura. Now able to log out, Tsukasa was finally able to meet with Subaru in the real world. thumb|left|120px|Subaru in ZERO. .hack//ZERO After hearing rumors about Carls hunt for both Sora and Aura Subaru decided to enter The World and see what was going on for herself. She met with Carl at the Hulle Granz Cathedral where she told her that Aura was not the bad person Carl thought she was. Despite her warnings to avoid Sora at all costs, Carl decided to continue her hunt. .hack//Games The real Subaru doesn't make an appearance in the Games herself. Though, in Quarantine, a post on the BBS is made by a player wanting to meet Subaru at Ω Obedient Someone's Knights. Obviously she does not show up, but Crim appears hoping to see her again. When he finds out she didn't come, he gives Kite Crim's Spear and then leaves. At the end of Quarantine, a compilation of Subaru's data fragments is formed by Helba to create a working Subaru AI and gives the AI to Kite. .hack//Unison Subaru travels to a bar in Carmina Gadelica where she meets up with BlackRose, Mimiru, BT, and Tsukasa. After a brief chat with them and the appearance of several other characters they travel to Net Slum to join a party hosted by Helba. At the party Subaru dances with Tsukasa, and catches a brief glimpse of Aura looking down from the sky. .hack//GIFT Subaru is seen with Crim and Silver Knight most of this episode. Because of Silver Knight's perverted comments, she beats him up several times. Later on, she meets BT and enters a battle of wits against her. It is unknown how it ends. At the final moments of the episode, Subaru is being peeked on at the hot springs by Silver Knight and several others. Trivia *Subaru's Japanese voice actor, Kaori Nazuka, also does the voices of Terajima Ryoko and Shino. category: Heavy Axemen category: SIGN Characters category: Game Characters category: GIFT Characters